Baked powder cosmetics have been made in a variety of colors, for example, to apply as eye shadow or face powder. Various manufacturers produce baked powder cosmetics, typically packaged in a tray (single or multi-compartment) or small, thin container (compact). In such products, baked powder material is held within the confines of the walls of the tray or container, with an upper surface of the baked powder material exposed. The tray or container may include a cap or cover that can selectively cover the upper surface of the baked powder material. When the cap or cover is open, the upper surface of the baked powder is exposed and accessible to the user.
Such baked powder cosmetics are typically applied to a user's face, with an application brush or the user's fingers. In particular, a user can rub a brush (or other applying tool) onto the exposed upper surface of the baked powder in the tray or container, and then rub the brush (or other tool) onto a selected location of the user's face.
The thin trays or compact containers typically used for baked powder cosmetics can be relatively cumbersome to use and can require two hands (one for holding the tray or compact container, and another for holding the application brush or other tool). In addition, such thin trays or compact containers can be relatively messy to use, in that some of the baked powder material can be brushed out of the compartment or onto the housing of the tray or container during use.
In addition, the manner in which the baked powder is applied to the user's face can be limited by the type of brush or other tool (or finger) that the user employs to apply the baked powder.